


Странная спутница

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Оказавшись в одиночестве, Доктор встречает неприятную инопланетную фигню и странную женщину.
Kudos: 2





	Странная спутница

**Author's Note:**

> Очередной фик для рождественского флэшмоба.
> 
> Написано 12 декабря 2014.

— Вы мне напоминаете одного моего… старого друга, — сказала женщина таким тоном, будто собралась откусить ему голову. Или… что-нибудь еще. На эту тему он на всякий случай решил не думать и совсем не на всякий случай пожалел, что с ней связался.

Вообще-то его выбор был продиктован простым практическим аргументом: из всех людей, находившихся в том ресторане, она повела себя адекватнее всего, когда рухнул кусок восточной стены и сквозь облако пыли внутрь начала заползать фиолетовая биомасса. К тому же с ним не было Клары. К тому же она задавала вполне вменяемые вопросы. Сначала. А потом, насколько удалось уловить Доктору, почувствовала к нему какую-то странную симпатию, на которую он не очень понимал, как реагировать.

— Не обращайте внимания, — отмахнулась женщина, заметив его выражение лица. — Я просто давно его не видела. Считайте это приступом рождественской ностальгии. Так что мы собираемся делать с этой… с этим…

— Квазиразумным биологическим материалом.

— Да, с ним.

— Он белковый… и нам нужно уничтожить его полностью, иначе он снова вырастет.

— Отлично подошла бы промышленная печь. Или цистерна соляной кислоты.

Доктор удивленно вздернул брови.

— Не обращайте внимания, — снова отмахнулась женщина. — У меня было сложное прошлое. Еще свиньи…

— Свиньи?

— Да, они едят все. Я думаю, если бы у нас было достаточно много свиней, они могли бы съесть Это быстрее, чем оно съест их… Впрочем, у нас и соляной кислоты-то нет…

— Гипотетически… ТАРДИС может перенести достаточно крупный объект вместе с собой. Правда, я никогда не пробовал этого делать… в сознательном состоянии.

— Вы хотите, чтобы эта штука нас съела. Вместе с вашей машиной времени.

— Это совершенно безопасно, — попытался успокоить ее Доктор. 

Против его ожидания, женщина расплылась в довольной улыбке.

— Потрясающе! Меня еще ни разу не ела инопланетная биомасса! Так куда мы переносимся? На химический завод или на свиноферму?

Через полчаса все было кончено. Если не считать последствий разлива большого количества соляной кислоты, с которыми, впрочем, Доктор предоставил разбираться персоналу завода.

— Кажется, всё… — вздохнула его странная спутница, усевшись на лестницу ТАРДИС.

— Кажется, — согласился он.

— Так это, значит, машина времени?..

Он ждал этого вопроса. И совсем не был уверен, что готов путешествовать с ней куда-либо, учитывая постоянно возникающее у него ощущение, что она хочет заняться с ним сексом прямо на панели управления ТАРДИС. Не то чтобы у этого ощущения были какие-то явные осязаемые причины, но оно почему-то возникало все равно. Просто по факту ее присутствия. Впрочем, она действительно ему помогла…

— Только одна просьба, — сказал Доктор, решительно ткнув в нее пальцем. — Только одна. Любая, но только одна. Потом я возвращаю тебя обратно — и всё.

— Ух ты, мне все-таки положен рождественский подарок! — ехидно усмехнулась женщина (стоило бы, наконец, спросить, как ее зовут). — Лондон, два месяца назад. Больница святого Томаса.

Не то чтобы Доктор удивился… но он удивился. 

— Никакого далекого будущего?

Женщина отрицательно помотала головой.

— Средние века, эпоха Возрождения, другие планеты?..

— Лондон, два месяца назад, — уверенно повторила женщина.

Доктор пожал плечами и молча дернул рукоять на панели управления. Если этот старый друг, на которого он был похож, действительно был на него похож… и был лучше Ренессанса и соседней Галактики… И мог выдержать эту женщину дольше тех полутора часов, которые ее с трудом выдержал Доктор… Возможно, стоило с ним познакомиться. Или не знакомиться никогда. 

— Вы или убьете друг друга, или подружитесь, — неожиданно изрекла его спутница. Доктор в очередной раз удивленно уставился на нее. Она не была телепаткой, это он мог сказать наверняка.

— Ох, совсем не сложно догадаться, о чем думают люди…

— Я не человек.

— Но думаешь похоже, иначе я бы не угадала.

— Не уверен…

— Ладно, значит, ты думаешь похоже на него. 

— Он что, тоже инопланетянин? — саркастически поинтересовался Доктор.

— Иногда мне так кажется, — в тон ему ответила женщина. — И меня зовут Ирэн. И я бы на твоем месте все-таки рискнула с ним познакомиться. В конечном счете, у тебя есть ничем не пробиваемый космический корабль. И ты быстро бегаешь. Успеешь спрятаться.

— С чего ты взяла, что прятаться придется мне?

— Потому что ты добрее. В целом.


End file.
